Discuție Utilizator:Tigrul-alb/Arhivă
Administrator Salut, Tigrule şi bine ai venit la RoWikicity. Te invit să citeşti paginile la care te trimite Pagina principală. Dacă ai vreo nedumerire ne poţi întreba la Cafenea. Te aştept cu întrebări. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 16:12 (UTC) Ia zi, vrei sa fii admin? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 16:30 (UTC) :Dacă mă primiţi... Da! Ajut şi eu cu ce pot şi cu ce (nu) ma pricep. Mai mult încerc şi învăţ. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 23 iunie 2007 16:46 (UTC) Există o pagină de candidaturi: RoWikicity:Candidaţi. Te poţi înscrie. Eu voi vota, iar apoi aşteptăm să voteze în seara asta celălalt administrator, OK? Şi încă o chestie, când îmi răspunzi, răspunde-mi pe pagina mea de discuţii. Vezi că am creat formatul Format:şr. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 16:50 (UTC) Felicitări, Tigrule, acum eşti admin. Te rog ca la început să-ţi foloseşti permisiunile cu precauţie. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:07 (UTC) :Buna Tigrule, si din partea mea felicitari! Tip: sa uiti la "Schimbari recente". Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:36 (UTC) :OK, acum că eşti admin, te-aş ruga, dacă poţi, să umbli mai mult pe aici. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 12:39 (UTC) Te rog, înainte de a şterge o pagină, foloseşte butonul Ce se leagă aici. Spun asta pentru că ai şters De ce mă înregistrez, nu ştiu ce ai făcut şi ai afectat formatul Invitaţie. Salutări. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 17:41 (UTC) Fereastra Tigrule, pot să te întreb de ce faci "fereastra" din subpaginile paginei tale de utilizator? (doar din curiozitate) :) -- PetruD 25 iunie 2007 07:43 (UTC) :Ok, o sa răspund pe pagina mea de discuţii. E pentru pagina mea de utilizator.--Tigrul AlbMesaje 25 iunie 2007 07:47 (UTC) Ambasadă Am creat Ambasada RoWikicity aici. Dacă vrei te poţi înscrie ( e indicat). --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 11:20 (UTC) Metropolis Am terminat harta pentru cartierul 7 (Metropolis). Deocamdată se află în cutia mea cu nisip. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 11:50 (UTC) RoWikicity:Ajutor Ma bucur ca scrii paginile astea.. ca paginile de ajutor sunt foarte important pentru un wiki! :). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Cred ca nu, dar.. trebuiem sa modificam pagina "despre rowikicity", daca ai scris pe "bun venit"-ul. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:42 (UTC) O să vedem cu 25 decembrie. Probabil ar trebui să însemne ceva... --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:30 (UTC) Sondaje Am inceput inca 2 sondaje, te rog sa votezi. RoWikicity:Sondaje. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Bine! Am votat deja --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 14:08 (UTC) Ziar Au fost creata doua ziare, The Christianenburg Post si Times of Liberty, daca ai chef poti sa scrii articole.. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 14:03 (UTC) A minţi este păcat de moarte, tigrule! De aceea ar trebui blocaţi utilizatorii care mint. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:00 (UTC) Ooo!! La mulţi ani! Să ne trimiţi şi nouă tort! :P --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:14 (UTC) : --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:38 (UTC) Foarte! --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:43 (UTC) :La mulţi ani! :). Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 15:24 (UTC) Formate!! 1) vreau sa-ti multumesc pentru lucrarile tale. 2) si formate trebuie să fie categorizate, cu Categorie:Formate Categorie:Utilizatori Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 14:29 (UTC) Ai vazut deja.. TVA? Daca ai chef poti sa ma ajuti, facem cu filme de pe Youtube. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 15:16 (UTC) :O sa vezi, imediat, aici. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 16:14 (UTC) Wikipedia Ţi-am lăsat un mesaj la Wikipedia. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 10:06 (UTC) RoWikicity:Cafenea Ultimul mesaj. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Am răspuns. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 30 iunie 2007 15:04 (UTC) Wikipedia Ai votat la Wikipedia, cum te-am rugat în mesaj? --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:18 (UTC) Alegeri RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 08:46 (UTC) Monobook-Suite Salut, te invit să foloseşti Monobook-Suite, un program, zic eu, necesar oricărui admin. Pentru detalii, contactează-mă. ;). --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 05:26 (UTC) Revenire Bine ca ai revenit! ;). Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:22 (UTC) :De ce nu candidezi si tu? Se mai poate? Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:23 (UTC) ::Şi PetruD este plecat.. dar Ramesess este acum mai activ. Mocu are niste probleme.. deci si el este putin mai inactiv. Si eu nu contribui cand nu este nimeni. Deci a fost o saptamana mai.. linistita ;). Sunt lucruri noi, avem un aeroport, cartiere noi, si daca vrei poti sa semn "tratatul cu Libertas", vezi Cafenea. Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:26 (UTC) Cluburi de fotbal Dacă avem destule cluburi putem facem o competiţie. Şi la Wikistad am făcut aşa. The coaches give all the information on RoWikicity about their football club, and then another person can simulate the match on the playstation or computer with a game (FIFA 06, or something). You like the idea? Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 09:38 (UTC) :e, FIFA 07 :P. Bine, dar eu spun că mai aşteptăm până avem 4 cluburi de fotbal. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 09:54 (UTC) Aşa e bine? Veselia.Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 10:06 (UTC) :Magazine o să fac asta seara Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 10:27 (UTC) Îţi place? Îţi place scţiunea "Puncte de interes" (stânga)? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 12:06 (UTC) Crucea Crucea de pe steaguri simbolizează religia noastră. Nu suntem un cimitir. :) Dar dacă eram un popor islamist, puneam steaua islamismului. (Doamne fereşte, nu suntem!). Acum ai înţeles? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 16:40 (UTC) Acum poţi vota cu pro steagul care îţi place cel mai mult şi cu contra cel care îţi place cel mai puţin. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 16:57 (UTC) Fotbal Îţi place mult, fotbalul? Are you a supporter from a club? Like Dacia Chisinau? Am văzut că s-a calificat pentru the third round of the intertoto :-). Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Dinamo? :-). De unde ştiu că eşti din Republica Moldova? Din pagina ta de utilizator din Wikipedia ;). Ştii deja că Dinamo joacă peste un an în Liga Campionilor? :-). Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 09:51 (UTC) Şi scrii mult cu "î". Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 09:52 (UTC) :Vrei să jucăm un meci amical Dinamo Christianenburg - nl:FC Civitesse (clubul meu de fotbal din Libertas)? Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 14:22 (UTC) Am o idee, sunt 4 cluburi de fotbal în Libertas şi încă 2 în Adlibita. Putem face o cupă internaţională? Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Nu, din păcate offline (dar ???), am eu FIFA '06, am făcut şi aşa cu nl:Beker van Libertas. Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 19:06 (UTC) Nu, o simulaţie. Cu screen-uri ar fi perfect.. făceam cu tabele (http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/LOIS/Voetbalbond/Wedstrijden). Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 19:25 (UTC) :Dacă nu se poate cu FIFA 07 facem, cu FIFA 06 meu.. când vrei să jucăm? ;). Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 19:52 (UTC) Puncte de interes Cum adică la tine "Puncte de interes" este în dreapta? La mine nu apare deloc. Trimite un screenshot să mă conving şi eu. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 iulie 2007 08:16 (UTC) :La mine e normal.. aşa în stânga.. te ai uitat deja în 'preferinţele mele'. Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 09:19 (UTC) Cafenea Scuză mă,.. poţi să traduci "posturi libere" pentru mine? :-( Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 13:32 (UTC) :Da.. Social Work? Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 14:07 (UTC) Locuinte I see you have tree houses, but you didn't put your name in those houses, for example on the Strada Independentei etc. `Alexandru 26 iulie 2007 15:11 (UTC) :Şi când vrei să joci meciul amical? Alexandru 26 iulie 2007 15:11 (UTC) În sfârşit! În sfârşit lucrează cineva aici! Eu sunt singurul care munceşte?? Apropo, de ce revii în toamnă? În toamnă începe şcoala, nu mai ai timp şi de RoWikicity! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 10:24 (UTC) * Apropo, de ce îţi place să scrii după grafia veche cu "î" şi "sînt"? Parcă aveai între 10 şi 15 ani, deci în şcoală înveţi grafia cu "â" şi "sunt". -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 10:42 (UTC) * Cum adică "în ţara ta corect şi aşa"? Nu locuieşti în România? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 10:54 (UTC) *Ok, atunci continuă să scrii cu "î" şi "sînt". Deşi parcă ştiam că limba moldovenească se scrie cu caractere chirilice. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 11:03 (UTC) :Dar, ce? Nu e bun numele? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 11:10 (UTC) HA HA! Ce coincidenţă! Farmaprim nu a fost ideea mea, ci a lui Alexandru dar eu am dezvoltat-o. Dar spune-mi şi tu părerea, te rog, în legătură cu Pedrosoft. Dă o raită te rog şi pe la Panorama 1.0 şi Pedrosoft Birou (îţi sugerezi să apeşi la "Image in higher resolution" dacă vrei să te uiţi la imagini). Mulţumesc. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 11:18 (UTC) Răspunde, te rog. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 11:50 (UTC) *Imaginile le-am făcut cu PowerPoint. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 11:59 (UTC) Îmi place. Voi încărca eu acum o imagine cu un pârâu. Altceva nu am. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 12:15 (UTC) *Imagine:Pârâu.jpg -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 12:22 (UTC) * Cum e? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 august 2007 12:26 (UTC) Grădina zoologică Voi încărca o imagine sau două cu animale. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 9 august 2007 13:22 (UTC) Revenire Bine că ai revenit! Alexandru 29 august 2007 09:48 (UTC) :Mersi! De fapt eu intru zilnic, chiar dacă sunt în vacanţă nu pierd ocazia să intru pe internet. Recunosc că nu mereu pot edita, dar citesc şi ce faceţi voi. Şi cînd am timp editez şi eu! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 31 august 2007 11:23 (UTC) ::Ok! Când vii înapoi, jucăm meciul amical nl:FC Civitesse - Dinamo Christianenburg, da? :-) Alexandru 31 august 2007 14:05 (UTC) Ce crezi de la pagina principală? Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 10:29 (UTC) :Îmi place mult! La început m-am gândit că nu e culoarea mea preferată dar se potriveşte cu site-ul şi îmi place mult! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 3 septembrie 2007 10:32 (UTC) Meciu' amical Este bine dacă-l joc acum/mâine/poimâine? (n-am nevoie de ajutorul tău, că scrie tot ce-mi trebuie la 'lotul actual de jucători'. OK? Este important pentru Echipa naţională de fotbal a Adlibitei, să văd cum joacă o parte din jucătorii ;-). Alexandru 9 septembrie 2007 17:55 (UTC) :E bine! Jucătorii sunt iniţial la acelaşi nivel? Şi încă ceva... tu joci cu echipa ta sau doar urmăreşti meciul? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 11 septembrie 2007 11:32 (UTC) :Ah! Abia acum am observat ca a fost deja jucat :-" --Tigrul AlbMesaje 11 septembrie 2007 11:39 (UTC) Da.. dar daca vrei facem un revanche? :-) Alexandru 11 septembrie 2007 13:35 (UTC) Alegeri Te rog să votezi. Alexandru 17 septembrie 2007 13:52 (UTC) Metrou Ce este corect, "Statia" în loc de Statie, nu? (ex: Statia Veseliei). Alexandru 20 septembrie 2007 15:17 (UTC) :Cred că e corect "Staţia Veselie". "Staţie" e substantivul nearticulat. --VitalieMesaje 20 septembrie 2007 15:36 (UTC) Fotbal Ai vreo idee cum putem face o competitie? În trei? Grupa, sau cum altfel :S Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 12:12 (UTC) :Nu ştii de ce nu mai intra Petru? Dacă şi-ar fi făcut şi el o echipa, am fi concurat noi 4! În 3... ar ieşi 6 meciuri (tur-retur). Am putea organiza un meci la 2-3 zile! Eu un lucru nu am înţeles, cum joci meciurile... --VitalieMesaje 23 septembrie 2007 12:30 (UTC) ::Petru mi-a zis că nu prea îi place fotbalul :-|. Altfel tur-retur, da. Si nu te-am explicat cum joc meciurile, poti face si tu daca vrei (am eu mai putin de lucrat ;)). Înc-o data: *Fac o simulatie, deci este computer vs. computer. *Joc cu doua echipe care au acelasi nivel (ca sa fiu mai precis, Ajax vs Ajax sau FC Barcelona vs. FC Barcelona). Asa au amandoua echipe aceeasi sansa sa castige. *Singurul lucru ce fac eu este sa modific (asta,.. 4-3-3, 4-4-2, intelegi?), cum vrea antrenorul echipei (de exemplu, Steaua 4-4-2 - Dinamo 4-3-3 este de fapt FC Barcelona 4-4-2 vs. FC Barcelona -4-3-3) Şi cand simulatia este gata notez faptele meciului. Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 12:42 (UTC) Şi în statisticile meciului schimbi numele jucătorilor? --VitalieMesaje 23 septembrie 2007 12:52 (UTC) :Si. Asta fac la inceput. Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 12:55 (UTC) Competitie O sa fac un program pentru Liga Adlibitană, să spui dacă eşti de acord (reglementul, datele etc.) Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 15:59 (UTC) Alegeri Felicitari, ai fost ales Ministrul Educaţiei şi Cercetării, Ministrul Sănătăţii şi Prim-ministru al Adlibitei! Te rog să creezi ministerele (Format:Guvern) si sa mai votezi la RoWikicity:Alegeri, ca inca n-au terminat. Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 16:57 (UTC) Messenger Daca vrei putem comunica prin Messenger, este mai repede. Alexandru 24 septembrie 2007 14:31 (UTC) :ID-ul meu este black_angel_white_tiger ! --VitalieMesaje 24 septembrie 2007 15:15 (UTC) ::ok, I'll add U! Alexandru 24 septembrie 2007 15:37 (UTC) Fotbal Astazi o sa "joc" meciul CSC - Dinamo pentru Liga Adlibitană. Alexandru 4 octombrie 2007 13:21 (UTC) :Si ai fost nominat pt Wiki Awards. Alexandru 4 octombrie 2007 13:35 (UTC) Merci Ca ai revenit! Am fost cam singur. I've started the Liga Adlibitană. I'll play some more matches, imediat. Utilizator nou? Utilizator nou? Vezi http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discu%C5%A3ie_Utilizator:Firilacroco te rog. Il convigem? Alexandru 6 octombrie 2007 18:33 (UTC) RoWikiCity:Cafenea Te rog să vezi. Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:03 (UTC) Subdiviziuni Yum! Te rog să scrii şi articolele despre subdiviziunile ale Yum!. Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Asta voi face în curând! --VitalieMesaje 15 octombrie 2007 10:50 (UTC) CI Da, dar nu de o formaţie cunoscută. Alexandru 16 octombrie 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Arată cam.. gothic. :S Alexandru 16 octombrie 2007 19:15 (UTC) Lol :-P : http://www.pluginmusic.com/contests/subways.jpg Alexandru 16 octombrie 2007 19:18 (UTC) :În imagine? Ceva, amator. Nu vreau să schimb genul în gothic rock! Spuneam că noi avem genul altern. rock, şi pe poză arăta cam gothic. Alexandru 17 octombrie 2007 14:26 (UTC) http://www.robeeftink.nl/pictures/LINE2006_klein%5B1%5D.jpeg? Alexandru 17 octombrie 2007 14:30 (UTC) :The Subways ?? Nu ştiam că erau cunoscuţi]? Dar să vezi şi asta http://www.robeeftink.nl/pictures/LINE2006_klein%5B1%5D.jpeg. Alexandru 17 octombrie 2007 15:16 (UTC) Bine! Luam de la The Subways. Alexandru 17 octombrie 2007 15:30 (UTC) Şi cu numele, dar luăm o melodie scurtă de rock (nici nu cred că poate să fie lung dar.. file .ogg???) parcă ar fi o scurtă 'example track' pentru a cumpăra un cântec. Dacă nu se poate facem doar cu numele. Alexandru 17 octombrie 2007 16:12 (UTC) Ochiul Magic Vrei să scriu şi despre Libertas? A fost o criză economică, zilele astea. (nl:Economische Omwenteling) Alexandru 21 octombrie 2007 08:37 (UTC) :Mai am scris câteva articole, să vezi dacă sunt greşeli etc. Alexandru 30 octombrie 2007 14:03 (UTC) Cantegro Ai un loc frumos pentru bursa? Alexandru 1 noiembrie 2007 20:13 (UTC) :Sigur! Mai lucrez puţin la hărţi şi o să te întreb dacă îţi place locul.--VitalieMesaje 2 noiembrie 2007 15:37 (UTC) UWN Ah, deci ai vz UWN.wikia Alexandru 14 noiembrie 2007 18:32 (UTC) :Sigur! L-am văzut încă din ziua când a apărut, doar că nu m-am implicat în discuţii. --VitalieMesaje 14 noiembrie 2007 18:41 (UTC) Nobilimea adlibitană Felicitări! Faci parte din Nobilimea adlibitană! Te rog să citeşti articolul şi dacă se poate, să mă ajuţi cu el. Şi dacă ai idee pentru numele,.. --Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 15:27 (UTC) :La nume mă voi mai gândi! Articolul va fi în engleză? --VitalieMesaje 30 noiembrie 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::Nu, va fi în română darr.. voi incerca . PS. Is based on nl:Raad van Libertaanse Adel. Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 21:04 (UTC) Lot pot sa cumpar orice lot din cantegro, nu trebuie sa platesc sau sa fac nimic??? --2050bugatti 1 ianuarie 2008 13:23 (UTC) FedX vreau, ca si patron al M&K sa-ti ofer un contract cu FedX, firma mea de livrari care va duce la bun sfarshit toate livrarile de ziare, reviste, mancare etc.--2050bugatti 1 ianuarie 2008 13:55 (UTC) La Mulţi Ani Şi bine că ai revenit. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 15:42 (UTC) :Inactivitatea mă plictisea, acum însă e mult mai bine. Apropo, am putea izola puţin Adlibita de tot ce se întâmplă în exterior? Îmi place liniştea internă care predomină acum. --VitalieMesaje 2 ianuarie 2008 15:47 (UTC) ::Vrei să "scăpăm" de UWN? Otherwise they'll have to much influence, ;-) [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 15:57 (UTC) :::Nu! Ziceam de toate certurile ăstea... --VitalieMesaje 2 ianuarie 2008 16:00 (UTC) ::::Păi, s-a întâmplat în Libertas şi nu va veni pe aici. Nu mai am nicio treabă cu Libertas, pentru că era o atmosferă teribilă.. Hai, să vezi şi paginile astea: RoWikicity:Sondaje, RoWikicity:Guvern, RoWikicity:Census, Format:Populaţie. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:03 (UTC) BVA thumb Salut! Compania ta face parte din noua BVA! Primul update va fi făcut pe 14 ianuarie. :Cum va creşte compania ta? Dacă o extinzi din când în când, compania ta poate deveni una mare din UWN şi de pe BVA. :Explicaţia detaliată o poţi găsi aici. :Am pus o căsuţă cu valoarea companiei tale pe pagina companiei. Mult succes! Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 19:52 (UTC) Autobuze Alexandru mi-a spus ca tie trebuie sa ma adresez pentru un contract cu Regia de transport Christianenburg. Doresti sa faci un contract cu firma mea, Autobuzele SMAN?--Marius.deaconu 13 ianuarie 2008 19:34 (UTC) Măneni Please vote http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Proposal_for_the_derecognition_of_the_Vre%C3%AAlandic_Republic 16 ianuarie 2008 17:53 (UTC) IRC Canal pentru UWN? Ajută-ne cu lansarea unui canal 'wiki-interwikional' al UWN: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De_kroeg#Pentru_rom.C3.A2ni 5 martie 2008 16:01 (UTC) Welcome back (a) 14 iunie 2008 09:08 (UTC) Bună ziua! Când mai vii? Sunteţi bine-venit în Adlibita! :) Te aştept; dacă nu revii, voi plânge ;) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 07:00 (UTC) (scuzaţi-mă; vorbesc puţin română) Salut Ţ-am pus add pe mass, te-aş ruga să pui add, ca să vorbesc ceva cu tine despre proiect. Mersi. Mistertalk